Harry Potter et le retourneur de temps
by Night-of-love
Summary: TRADUCTION: En utilisant le retourneur de temps pour sauver Sirius, Harry et Hermione se retrouvent vingt ans dans le passé. Les retourneurs de temps n'envoient jamais personne dans le passé sans raison Quelle est cette raison et parviendront-ils à rentrer chez eux? Harry commence à comprendre que changer le futur n'est pas si facile et découvre des secrets enfouis.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour chères lectrices mais aussi chers lecteurs (mais oui y en a ;) )Harry Potter et le retourneur de temps est une traduction de la fiction Harry Potter and the time turner de Lily F. Lux qui nous a permis de traduire son texte. Car oui nous sommes deux à le traiter avec ma coupine Mimie ;) . En espérant que cette fiction vous plaise.

Bien sur tout appartient à J.K Rowling et le prologue de la fiction aussi puisqu'il est tiré du tome 3 XD

Allez bonne lecture, on vous retrouve dans vos reviews. :)

* * *

Prologue

-Ce qu'il nous faudrait, poursuivit lentement Dumbledore, c'est un peu plus de temps...

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent alternativement sur Harry et sur Hermione.

-Mais... commença Hermione. Oh ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain, en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

-Maintenant, écoutez-moi bien, dit Dumbledore à voix basse en articulant très soigneusement. Sirius est enfermé dans le bureau du professeur Flitwick au septième étage. La treizième fenêtre à droite de la tour ouest. Si tout se passe bien, vous pourrez sauver plus d'un innocent, ce soir. Mais rappelez-vous ceci, tous les deux: il ne faut pas que l'on vous voie. Miss Granger, vous connaissez la loi, vous connaissez l'enjeu_... Il ne faut surtout pas que l'on vous voie. _

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Dumbledore s'approcha de la porte et se tourna vers eux.

-Je vais verrouiller la porte. Il est minuit moins cinq, dit-il en consultant sa montre. Miss

Granger, trois tours devraient suffire. Bonne chance.

* * *

Chapter 1: Three Turns

-Trois tours? Répéta Harry, sans comprendre, en fixant Dumbledore qui s'en allait. Hermione, qu'est-ce que…

Mais Hermione avait déjà passé la main dans le col de sa robe et en retira une sorte de petit sablier accroché à une chaine en or qui était autour de son cou, tout en marmonnant fébrilement.

-Oh, faites que ça marche, j'espère… j'espère que ça va marcher…

-Qu'est-ce que tu…? Commença Harry.

Mais Hermione le coupa et d'un ton impatient lui dit :

-Viens ici, Harry, vite!

Il s'avança vers elle et Hermione fit passer la chaîne également autour de son cou. Puis, elle saisit le sablier et le fit tourner une fois, deux fois, trois fois…

Autour d'eux, tout se mit à tourner. Hermione attrapa la main d'Harry pour l'empêcher de retirer la chaîne de son cou. Il grimaça puis regarda autour de lui mais la pièce continuait de tanguer et lui donnait le tournis. Il ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit le monde autour de lui ne tournait plus et ils se tenaient dans la Grande Salle.

-Viens Harry! Murmura Hermione en le débarrassant de la chaîne avant de l'entrainer dans le placard à balais le plus proche.

-Regarde Harry, dit-elle d'une voix pressante en lui montrant le sablier, ça, c'est un retourneur de temps. C'est comme ça que j'ai pu assister à tous mes cours, en remontant le temps. Si ça a fonctionné, nous sommes revenus trois heures en arrière. Je pense que Dumbledore veut que nous sauvions Sirius avec Buck, tu sais en volant jusqu'en haut de la tour…

_-Si_ ça a fonctionné ? Dit Harry, les sourcils froncés, en fixant le retourneur de temps. Tu l'as utilisé tout au long de l'année, qu'est ce qui pourrait mal se passer maintenant ?

-Ne demande pas. Répliqua Hermione distraitement en regardant sa montre. Où est ce qu'on était il y a trois heures ?... On avait la cape et on allait voir Hagrid… Elle ferma les yeux un instant, puis les rouvrit et continua, on doit déjà être passés par la maintenant. J'espère seulement que ça va marcher…

Elle ouvrit la porte du placard à balais et saisit Harry, qui s'efforçait de comprendre ce qui se passait, pour l'entraîner vers les portes du château. Ils ouvrirent les portes ensemble et Hermione hoqueta d'horreur.

Il pleuvait. Une pluie froide et lourde s'abattait sur le sol, le terrain de Quidditch, la cabane d'Hagrid et le perron du château.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible! S'écria Hermione, affolée, en refermant les portes violement avant de s'y adosser comme si elle voulait les faire disparaître.

Il n'y avait même pas un nuage il y a trois heures.

-Où… Quand sommes-nous ?

-C'est bien le problème, je ne sais pas. Dit Hermione, qui respirait lourdement. Elle regarda Harry.

-Oh pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai rien dit…Ca fait des jours que le retourneur de temps fonctionne mal, à m'emmener trop loin en arrière…J'aurai du en parler au professeur McGonagall, mais je ne l'ai pas fait et…oh Harry, tout ça c'est ma faute!

-Bon, commença Harry en pesant ses mots, la première chose à faire c'est de découvrir _quand_ on est. Ensuite on devrait pouvoir demander à Dumbledore ou McGonagall de nous renvoyer au bon moment…

-On ne peut demander l'aide de personne Harry! Gémit Hermione. Le professeur McGonagall m'a montré des tonnes de choses qui arrivaient à ceux qui jouent avec le temps! Nous devons être prudents!

-Ok, Ok, c'était juste une idée! Comment est-ce qu'on est sensé renter si on ne peut pas le faire seuls et que personne ne sait qui nous sommes ?

-Harry, parle moins fort, supplia Hermione, on ferait mieux de rejoindre la Grande Salle avant que quelqu'un ne nous trouve… C'est une bonne chose que nous portions nos robes de sorcier, ajouta-t-elle, on ne se fera pas remarquer.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Le diner venait juste de finir; les professeurs avaient quitté la salle et il ne restait plus qu'une vingtaine d'élèves, certains discutaient et d'autres se plaignaient de la quantité de devoirs qui leur avait été donné…

-POTTER!

Harry et Hermione sursautèrent. Le professeur McGonagall traversait la Grande Salle à grand pas, verte de rage, un petit première année haletant nerveusement derrière elle. Mais elle ne se dirigeait pas vers Harry; plutôt vers un groupe près de la table des Gryffondor.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent puis, s'approchèrent de l'attroupement mine de rien. Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement lorsqu'il découvrit contre qui la colère du professeur McGonagall était dirigée.

Deux garçons aux cheveux noir, à peu près de son âge, avaient apparemment orchestré un faux duel : ils avaient tous les deux leurs baguettes en main et les pointaient sur un serpentard un peu fort qui semblait parfaitement normal, si ce n'était le fait que sa tête avait doublée de volume. Le premier garçon aux cheveux noir avait des yeux couleur noisette et des lunettes rondes, et ses cheveux aux allures décoiffées se dressaient en épis à l'arrière de sa tête, exactement comme ceux de Harry. Le deuxième garçon avait les cheveux plus longs, et il était plus beau. Mais James Potter et Sirius Black avaient tous deux un petit quelque chose de l'insolence de Fred et George lors qu'ils se tournèrent vers le professeur McGonagall.

_-Potter! Et_ vous, Black! Comment osez-vous! S'écria le professeur McGonagall d'une voix perçante en appuyant avec force sur les têtes des deux coupables. Comment_ osez-vous_ utiliser un sortilège interdit! J'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor et vous aurez tous les deux deux heures de retenue. Puis elle se tourna vers le garçon ensorcelé. Vous feriez mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie, Aubrey, ce n'est pas beau à voir. Miss Bobbin, si vous pouviez l'aider…

Harry observa tandis qu'une serpentard aux longs cheveux blond rejoignait Aubrey et lui murmurait à l'oreille.

-Ca va aller, Bertram…Mme Pomfresh va arranger ça en moins de deux et ensuite on pourra faire payer Potter et sa clique…

Crétins.

La voix était tellement proche que Harry sursauta. Le garçon près de lui, un serpentard dégingandé et au teint cendreux, observait James et Sirius, un air de dégout clairement affiché sur le visage. La jeune fille rousse qui se tenait à ses côtés haussa les épaules.

-Oublis Sev', dit-elle d'un ton leger, ce ne sont que des prétentieux. Au revoir, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les portes de la Grande Salle, Je dois aller à une réunion du club des lingots avec le professeur Slughorn. Je viens juste de m'en rappeler.

-Au revoir Lily, marmonna le garçon d'un air morose, ses yeux toujours fixés sur les deux garçons.

Harry se retourna pour regarder Hermione qui tirait sur son bras.

-Oui, Hermione ?

-Il faut qu'on parle, viens. Dit-elle.

Et, moitié marchant, moitié courant, elle sortit du Grande Salle, Harry sur ses talons.

-Où? Demanda Harry, haletant, lors ce qu'il l'eut rattrapée. Par habitude, leurs pas les menèrent jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame, qui était l'entrée de la Tour Gryffondor. Celle-ci les regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mot de passe? Demanda-t-elle.

_-Fiat Lux_, dit Harry sûr de lui sans réfléchir.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-D'où sortez-vous? Vous n'êtes pas d'ici vous

Avant que Harry ne puisse répondre, Hermione le pinça si fort qu'il gémit de douleur avant de réaliser pourquoi elle l'avait fait.

-Au revoir, dit-il rapidement tandis que la Grosse Dame les regardait partir, déconcertée.

-Viens!, dit Hermione alors que Harry jetait un dernier coup d'œil à la Grosse Dame, il nous faut un endroit pour parler, elle s'assura qu'ils étaient seuls et baissa la voix, Il est évident qu'on ne peut pas entrer là. Et ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait simplement piquer un sprint jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches… Sa voix se brisa quand elle mit la main devant sa bouche.

-Quoi? Demanda Harry, mais il connaissait déjà la réponse.

_-Les toilettes de Mimi Géniarde_, dirent-ils en chœur. Ils se dirigèrent vers le deuxième étage tout en observant les alentour à la recherche d'autre élèves.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le chapitre 2 de notre traduction, en espérant que cela vous plaise! Quoiqu'il en soit nous remercions les personnes qui ont pris le temps de nous laisser des reviews, ca nous fait plaisir donc continuer comme ça! :)

Sinon bonne lecture à tous et on attend vos avis ;)

* * *

Chapter 2: In the bathroom

Ils s'assurèrent que personne ne les voient, puis ils poussèrent la porte des toilettes. Harry se glissa dans la cabine au fond de la pièce et Hermione ferma et verrouilla la porte de cette dernière derrière eux.

-Ecoute, dit Hermione, s'appuyant contre la porte de la cabine, à Harry qui la fixait, perché sur le couvercle des toilettes, je pense que je sais à quelle époque nous sommes. La chute de celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, a bien eu lieu en 1981, n'est-ce pas? Et ta naissance a eu lieu un an avant ça. Donc, si on considère que tes parents avaient une vingtaine d'année quand ils ont été tués, ça voudrait dire que nous sommes en 1974 ou quelque chose comme ça, et que nous sommes retournés 20 ans en arrière.

Harry réfléchit.

-On est vraiment mal dit-il finalement, Est-ce qu'on peut utiliser le retourneur de temps pour aller dans le futur ou bien ça ne marche que pour le passé ?

-Je ne sais pas, soupira Hermione, retirant le sablier de son cou, le regardant sombrement. Et même si c'était possible, on ne pourrait pas utiliser celui-là. Il est défectueux. Nous pourrions être envoyés encore plus loin dans le passé ou même trop loin dans le futur, si on veut rentrer grâce à ça, il va d'abord falloir le réparer.

-Comment?

Hermione secoua la tête.

-Nous ne pouvons pas le réparer sans l'aide d'un professeur. Et un professeur voudra savoir qui nous sommes et pourquoi nous avons un retourneur de temps. Nous pourrions altérer le futur! Et nous ne pouvons laisser cela se produire!

Elle avait un air sinistre, puis elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-Il est 19 heures. Nous devons trouver quelque part ou rester pour cette nuit. Nous ne pouvons aller dans le dortoir ou la salle commune, et nous allons avoir des problèmes si nous restons dehors, dans les couloirs après 20h30. Une idée?

-Non. Dit Harry immédiatement.

-Ce n'est pas très utile.

-Désolé.

Hermione sourit.

-Ça va, je suis juste inquiète.

-Ne le soit pas.

-Comment ça « ne le soit pas »? Nous sommes bloqués 20 ans dans le passé et toi tu me dis de ne pas m'inquiéter?

Harry ria. Hermione lui jeta un regard féroce.

-Bon, dit-il, j'ai une idée. Cherchons un passage secret ou quelque chose du genre. Poudlard existe depuis mille ans non? Il y a une multitude de passages et de pièces secrètes, j'en ai vu quelques-uns la carte du Maraudeur.

Hermione hoqueta.

-La carte du Maraudeur! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé? Mais Sirius, Lupin et les autres ne risquent-ils pas de nous voir dessus? Je veux dire, s'ils voient ton nom ils vont se demander comment il peut y avoir un autre Potter sur la carte…

-Non ils ne peuvent pas, corrigea Harry, ils n'ont créé la carte qu'après être devenu des Animagus, d'après ce que Lupin m'a dit, et ils ne le deviendront que dans 5 ans.

-Toujours est-il que... je pense que le mieux serait de ne pas parler à des personnes que nous connaitrons dans le futur. Ça pourrait devenir délicat. Ils ne doivent rien savoir à propos de leurs futurs. Elle s'arrêta puis dit doucement, le retourneur de temps n'envoie jamais quelqu'un à moment particulier sans raison...même si il y a des effets secondaires. Par exemple, quand je l'utilisais pour revenir quelques heures en arrière, il m'aidait, parce qu'il me donnait plus de temps pour étudier. L'effet secondaire c'est que j'étais toujours trop fatiguée pour vraiment être attentive. Ecoute Harry, il doit y avoir une raison pour que nous soyons ici. Peut-être que cela signifie que nous ne devions pas sauver Sirius et Buck mais plutôt retourner 20 ans arrière pour changer un évènement pour un futur meilleur. Peut-être…

-... tu penses, qu'on ne sauvera pas Sirius? Qu'il doit recevoir le baisé du détraqueur? Peut-être que c'est ce que tu penses, Hermione, mais certainement pas moi. C'est tout simplement... cruel".

-Il fait froid ici. Allons-y. Dit Hermione soudainement, l'ignorant.

Harry se releva et s'écarta tandis qu'Hermione ouvrait la porte avec un glapissement de surprise. Un bruit similaire retentit dans la cabine voisine qui venait de s'ouvrir pour montrer le même garçon dégingandé et au teint cireux que plus tôt dans la Grande Salle. Il s'empressa de leur barrer la sortie.

Ils n'avaient entendu aucun son avant. Il était évident qu'il était déjà là quand ils étaient arrivés et qu'il avait involontairement espionné leur conversation. Hermione hoqueta.

-Qui êtes-vous? Demanda-t-il, sortant sa baguette de sous sa cape et la pointant vers eux.

Harry sortit alors sa propre baguette. Le garçon faisait à peu près sa taille mais quelque chose dans ses yeux d'un noir profond le perturbait. Ignorant la question, Harry demanda sur la défensive:

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous espionnais?

-Je ne vous espionnais pas.

Harry émit un petit grognement, peu convaincu.

-Peut-être que, pour toi, se cacher dans des toilettes près des nôtres, être tout à fait silencieux tout en nous écoutant, ça ne s'appelle pas mais pour moi si.

-Je m'en fiche de comment tu appelles ça. C'était un accident. Maintenant dites-moi qui vous êtes.

Harry agrippa sa baguette fermement

-Et pourquoi est-ce que nous ferions ça? Tu as entendu ce que nous avons dit! On ne peut le dire à personne!

Le garçon haussa les sourcils.

-Comme vous voulez! Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est vous amener au Professeur Dumbledore. Je suis sûr qu'il sera curieux de savoir pourquoi deux étudiants non identifiés habillés de cape de Pourdlard se promènent en douce dans son château"

-Il ne te croira pas. Rétorqua Hermione, parlant pour la première fois au garçon.

Les yeux du garçon passèrent de Harry à Hermione.

-Ah, non? Et comment vous le savez? Dumbledore est beaucoup plus intelligent que la plus part des autres professeurs. Même Slughorn ne rivalise pas avec lui.

-J'ai rencontré Dumbledore, et je me fiche de qui est Slughorn. Laisse nous passer et nous vous laisserons vivre en paix". Harry essaya de passer sur le coté, en contournant le garçon, mais celui-ci leur barrai le passage.

-C'est le maître des potions, et pourquoi le ferais-je? dit le garçon sur un ton d'une insupportable supériorité.

-Expelliarmus! Cria soudain Harry, mais le garçon contra avec un sort bouclier, séparant ainsi les deux amis.

Deux choses étaient évidentes à présent. Harry et Hermione ne pourrait pas sortir des toilettes, à cause de ce sort de protection, et aucun ne pouvait rejoindre l'autre, du moins temps que le sort ne serait pas levé.

Ils étaient piégés.

-Je vais te dire pourquoi nous sommes là, dit Harry prudemment, si tu nous dis quelque chose à propos de toi. Comme qui tu es. Et la date exacte. Et pourquoi tu nous espionnais. Et seulement si tu ne vas pas parler à Dumbledore".

Le garçon poussa un long soupir, puis dit, ses yeux noirs les regardant à travers le sort:

-Mon nom est Severus Rogue, sang mêlé.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: Severus Rogue

Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise qu'elle parvint à transformer en quinte de toux. Harry se contenta de regarder le garçon, abasourdi, sous un nouveau jour. Il avait fini par éprouver une once de respect pour le jeune garçon, peut-être même par l'apprécier, pour son esprit et son courage. Mais là, c'était différent. Il sentit une vague de colère monter en lui et Hermione sembla effrayée de ce qu'il pourrait faire.

Le garçon remarqua.

qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Demanda-t-il rapidement.

Rien, mentit Harry. Allons-y.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Hermione regarder à nouveau sa montre. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil: Il était maintenant 19h20. Ils allaient devoir de se dépêcher s'il voulait trouver un endroit ou rester. Mais là encore, ce garçon pourrait s'avérer utile.

La date? Dit Rogue lentement, les regardant. Le 06 juin 1974.

Hermione croisa le regard d'Harry l'air de dire « je te l'avais dit ». Il se retint avec difficulté de lever les yeux au ciel.

Et je n'espionnais pas, Répéta Rogue. Si vous voulez savoir, cet enfoiré de Potter…

Hermione donna un coup de pied à Harry pour le dissuader de répondre. Mais Rogue ne remarqua rien.

…et sa bande m'ont pourchassé jusqu'ici après le diner, sans aucune raison. Tout le monde pense que Potter...

Il était évident que c'était un sujet sensible pour Rogue.

… et ses copains sont les meilleurs, juste parce qu'ils sont si talentueux et Potter si brillant sur un balais.

Et alors qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? Dit Harry d'un ton tranchant, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Comment ça, _qu'est-ce que ça peut faire_? S'offusqua Rogue. Ça ne va pas? Et puis d'abord, qui êtes-vous? Ajouta-t-il, les regardant tous les deux. Je vous ai dit mon nom, maintenant dites-moi les vôtres.

Bien! Dit Harry énervé. Je te présente Hermione Granger…Il se dit que mentionner le fait que ses parents étaient moldus n'était pas nécessaire… Et je suis Harry.

Ça lui faisait bizarre de se présenter. Dans le monde des sorciers, il avait toujours été si célèbre que les gens connaissaient son nom avant même qu'il ait eu l'occasion de le leur dire.

Harry comment? Dit Rogue, un rien suspicieux.

Ça ne te regarde pas, Interrompit Hermione, se décidant enfin à prendre la parole Elle était un peu pale, mais son ton était ferme. Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu d'autre?

Eh bien, dit Rogue avec un air résigné. Je sais que vous venez du futur, à peu près 20 ans plus tard qu'aujourd'hui. Je sais aussi que vous êtes là à cause d'un Retrourneur de Temps défectueux, ce qui signifie que vous ne savez ce que vous faites ici. La dernière chose que je sais…

Il jaugea Harry et Hermione d'un œil calculateur.

C'est que vous êtes coincés, et vous avez ma parole que je ne dirais rien si vous me laissez vous aider!"

Hermione ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

Donc on est d'accord?" Rogue était négligemment appuyé contre le mur, les observant, mais lorsqu'Harry leva les yeux vers lui, il vit qu'il était très intéresser par leur situation critique.

Hermione dit 'oui' au moment exact ou Harry donna un "non" tranchant. Rogue sembla légèrement surpris.

Donne-nous un moment, dit Hermione, sa voix tremblotant. Et Harry ne savait pas si c'était à cause de l'exaspération ou bien de sa colère refoulée.

Elle se dirigea dans la cabine qu'ils venaient de quitter, tira Harry à sa suite et murmura avec colère:

Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire? Tu ne vois pas qu'il va nous aider?

Hermione tu es folle, c'est Ro..."

Je me fiche de qui il est! siffla-t-elle; sa voix, bien que calme, montait de plus en plus vers les aigus. Nous avons besoin d'aide et il nous en l'offre! Personne d'autre ne peut nous aider, pas même Dumbledore, tu comprends ?

Mais…

Mais quoi? persiffla-t-elle?

Harry la regarda. Ses cheveux châtain étaient plus hirsutes que jamais et ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes de colères et d'exaspération. Il remarqua que c'était la première fois qu'elle était vraiment énervée contre lui, d'habitude, c'était toujours contre Ron.

Rien, dit-il calmement, détestant Rogue. Très bien, fais comme bon te sembles!"

Elle se mordit la lèvre mais ne dit rien de plus. Poussant la porte de la cabine, ils firent face à Rogue.

Alors? demanda-t-il, essayant d'adopter une expression détendue, en vain. Marché conclu?

Hermione agrippa le poignet d'Harry fermement.

Oui, dit Harry amèrement.

Rogue haussa ses sourcils noirs.

Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez changer d'avis, dit-il abruptement, s'adressant à Harry. Puis son visage s'assombri. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ce Potter, tu sais, exepté les yeux, et la cicatrice. Même cheveux, même lunettes, si bien que je suis surpris que ton nom ne soit pas James Potter Le plus gros enfoiré du monde.

Rogue se renfrogna, et Harry envisagea de répondre mais tint sa langue.

Une coïncidence, probablement, dit-il sur un ton léger.

Peu importe, dit Rogue. Dites-moi c'est quoi vos noms déjà?

Harry

Hermione

Très bien, j'ai une idée, avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la salle sur demande?

Non, dirent Harry et Hermione à l'unisson.

Eh bien, c'est une salle secrète extraordinaire dans Poudlard, elle… eh bien... Ce serait mieux de vous montrer. Il leva le sortilège d'un mouvement de baguette et Harry et Hermione le suivirent hors des toilettes.

Venez… Par la" murmura Rogue, se pressant le long des couloirs et dans les escaliers, Harry et Hermione le suivant haletant. Comme Harry, Rogue était maigre, quoi qu'Harry doutait que ce soit pour les même raisons que lui, car sa famille le privait de nourriture.

Severus ! cria une voix, une fille qui remontait précipitamment le couloir vers Rogue, Harry et Hermione.

En s'approchant de Rogue, elle dit à bout de souffle

Il n'y avait pas réunion ce soir, Slughorn m'a dit la mauvaise date par mégarde. C'est en fait la semaine prochaine et..." Sa voix s'éteignit quand elle aperçut qui se tenait derrière Rogue, quand elle aperçut Harry, elle plissa des yeux.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais la Potter? demanda-t-elle sur la défensive, le foudroyant du regard. Harry était sur le point de dire qu'il n'était pas Potter, du moins, pas le Potter auquel elle pensait et de dire à Rogue d'en finir. Cependant Rogue l'interrompit avant même qu'il ne prenne la parole.

Ce n'est pas Potter, c'est Harry, expliqua-t-il en désignant Harry. Et voici Hermione.

Puis il chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de la jeune fille qu'Harry ne pouvait entendre, mais il n'avait aucun doute quant au contenu.

Tu avais dit que tu n'en parlerais à personne!" dit-il, essayant de trouver une raison de blâmer Rogue plus qu'autre chose, mais ce dernier n'avait pas l'air plus préoccupé que cela.

Tout va bien, c'est juste Lily, dit-il avec désinvolture. Mais Harry était persuadé qu'il avait tout raconté à Lily.

_Lily?_ s'étrangla-t-il, le souffle coupé, tandis que cette dernière regardait Rogue avec indignation.

Juste Lily?" dit-elle, ses yeux vers lançant des éclairs.

Ah oui, dit Rogue joyeusement.

Il était évident que Lily et lui étaient amis, peut-être même meilleurs amis

Juste Lily Evans.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut tout le monde, j'espère que vous passez des bonnes vacances. On continue avec le chapitre 4.

Enjoy and review !

* * *

Chapter 4: The Room of Requirement

Mais… Harry sentit son estomac se nouer.

La jeune fille avait appelé son père « Potter », d'un air hautin qui montrait clairement à quel point elle le détestait. Comment ce faisait-il que tous ceux qu'il avait rencontré jusque-là détestait autant son père? Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi Lily le détestait, en revanche, pour Rogue c'était différent. Les mots de Lupin, ce qu'il lui avait dit quelques heures auparavant (était-ce quelques heures auparavant?), à propos de Rogue, raisonna dans ses oreilles : _Nous étions dans la même classe et... heu... nous ne nous aimions pas beaucoup. Il détestait particulièrement James. Je crois qu'il était jaloux de son talent comme joueur de Quidditch..._

Et un autre souvenir remonta à la surface, malgré lui, persistant. Celui d'un Rogue adulte lui faisant face, Rogue avait trouvé la carte du Maraudeur et lui parlait d'un ton méprisant, essayant de lui arracher la vérité par la provocation…_C'est fou ce que vous ressemblez à votre père, Potter… Lui aussi était excessivement arrogant…Il passait son temps à se pavaner, accompagné de ses amis et de ses admirateurs... La ressemblance entre vous est saisissante... _

Et qu'avait-il répondu? Harry grimaça en repensant à ses mots plein de hargne.

_Mon père ne se pavanait pas. Et moi non plus._

Mais comment pouvait-il être si sûr? Comment pouvait-il savoir que son père n'avait pas été un petit prétentieux arrogant comme l'avait toujours décrit Rogue? Dumbledore, Hagrid, Sirius et Lupin lui avaient tous parler de son père par éloges… mais Sirius et Lupin étaient les amis de James après tout, pensa Harry, tiraillé…De ce fait, peut-être n'étaient-ils pas objectifs.

Etait-ce pour cela que Rogue détestait tant James? Pas juste comme ça, mais parce que James était si populaire, parce que James l'avait persécuté, comme Harry l'avait vu persécuté le jeune serpentard au visage joufflu dans la Grande Salle ?

_Tu fais des conclusions hâtives_ se dit Harry, désespéré, tentant d'étouffer les doutes naissants dans son esprit. Lupin avait dit que, du temps où ils étaient à Poudlard, James et Sirius étaient le top des populaires. Rogue et Lily étaient sans doute les seuls à les avoir détestés…

Et Rogue? Le Rogue adulte le haïssait tout autant qu'Harry le détestait, pas vrai? Toujours à s'en prendre à lui pendant les cours et le traitant de prétentieux qui cherche toujours l'attention des autres? Le Rogue que Harry avait rencontré tout juste il y a une demi-heure qui il était, lui, Harry. Et il semblait même _apprécier _Harry et Hermione, à qui il avait proposé son aide. Harry ne savait pas quoi penser.

Aller Harry, dépêche. S'écria Rogue, courant à toute vitesse, droit devant lui, entrainant une Lily un peu perdue dans sa course dans les couloirs.

Harry les suivit, confus. C'était vraiment étrange d'être traité aussi amicalement par quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme son ennemi (mais Rogue ne savait pas qui il était). Et c'était encore plus étrange que malgré toute sa haine pour Rogue, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier ce garçon. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait pensé que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve très bizarre et qu'il se réveillerait, dans l'infirmerie avec Hermione, d'une minute à l'autre. Et Ron, sorti d'affaire avec une jambe cassée…

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le septième étage, Rogue s'arrêta, attendit qu'Harry et Hermione les rejoignent, puis, ignorant leur souffle court et laborieux, il se dirigea à grand pas vers le mur faisant face à une tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet avant de se demander à Harry, d'une voix sûre :

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

Qu...Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Demanda Harry.

Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Vous avez besoin de quelque part ou dormir et…

Attends une minute, le coupa Harry, tu n'es quand même pas en train de dire que _cette _porte est celle de la Salle Miniature ou je ne sais quoi? Dit-il en indiquant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet.

La Salle sur Demande. Et la porte est là. Dit Rogue de façon énigmatique, inclinant la tête vers le mur vide, opposé à la tapisserie.

Harry regarda le mur et plissa les yeux.

C'est une blague? Finit-il par dire.

Non, intervint Lily, c'est vraiment là. Je vais vous montrer si…

Si quoi?

Si vous _jurez_ de n'en parler à personne. Y compris Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettitgrow. Dit-elle d'une traite.

Les créateurs de la carte du Maraudeur ? Répliqua Harry malgré lui.

La quoi? Demanda Rogue d'un ton suspicieux.

Ce n'est rien, dit Hermione, c'est d'accord, nous ju…

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais? _Demanda Harry, articulant les mots sans les prononcés, de façon à ce que Rogue et Lily ne se rendent compte de rien.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir et tourna légèrement son poignet gauche, lui faisant voir le cadrant de sa montre. Harry avait compris le message. « _On a plus beaucoup de temps »._

D'accord, s'empressa-t-il de dire, avec la désagréable impression qu'il regretterait cette promesse plus tard.

Rogue semblait apprécier le fait qu'Harry et Hermione dépendent de lui. Il murmura quelque chose à Lily, et, ensemble, ils se mirent à marcher de long en large devant le mur, trois fois, devant Harry et Hermione dont la confusion était évidente. Harry allait demander à Rogue ce qu'il pouvait bien être en train de faire lorsqu'une porte, en bois, joliment sculptée, se matérialisa à l'endroit même où, quelque seconde plus tôt, il y avait un mur vide.

Ceci…, déclara Rogue en saisissant la poignée de cuivre luisante et ouvrant la porte à la volée pour révéler une salle gigantesque, très semblable à un dortoir, avec deux lits à lits à baldaquins accompagnés de tables de nuit et des tapisseries accrochées aux murs, …est la Salle sur Demande.

Il s'écarta pour laisser entrer Lily puis, attendis qu'Harry et Hermione soient à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

Soudain, Harry se rendit compte que sa bouche était grande ouverte sous la surprise et il s'empressa de la refermer.

Mais…C'est brillant! S'exclama Hermione, arpentant la pièce. Comment avez-vous fait ça?

Elle leva un bras et le fit tourner, désignant toute la pièce.

Aucun problème, dit joyeusement Lily, retrouvant sa voix en observant la salle, c'est la Salle _sur Demande. _Il suffit de demander ce que vous voulez et ça apparaîtra. C'est tout.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit une énorme étagère, qui montait jusqu'au plafond, remplie de livres de toutes formes et de toutes tailles, apparaître devant Hermione. Il l'entendit hoqueter de stupeur.

Vous voyez? Dit Lily pendant qu'Hermione, le visage radieux, commençait à parcourir les livres. Nous avons fait en sorte que seules les personnes en qui nous avons confiance puissent venir ici, du coup, pour l'instant, il n'y a que Severus et moi qui pouvons entrer. Par ailleurs, la seule chose que la salle ne peut pas fournir, c'est de la nourriture, alors nous allons devoir trouver un moyen de vous en amener un peu.

Comment avez-vous découvert cet endroit? Demanda Harry, curieux, s'adressant plus à Rogue qu'à Lily.

Rogue devint rouge écarlate ma sa voix ne tremblait pas lorsqu'il répondit.

Potter et sa bande me poursuivaient l'année dernière. Et j'ai pensé qu'il me fallait un endroit pour leur échapper… et puis la porte est apparue.

Tout à coup, il semblait sur la défensive et maussade.

Harry avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui retourner l'estomac. Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir posé la question.

Donc, ils ne t'ont pas trouvé ? Demanda-t-il, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il disait. Sa voix sonnait comme si elle venait de loin.

Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Répondit sèchement Rogue. Bien sûr qu'ils ne m'ont pas trouvé. Ils ne sont même pas au courant pour la salle…mais on ne veut pas courir de risques. C'est pour ça qu'on vous a fait jurer.

Les traits de Rogue se contractèrent un instant, et Harry revit, dans son esprit, une image de l'homme qu'il connaissait.

Bon, s'exclama Lily, se concentrant puis jetant un coup d'œil vers le mur où une horloge apparut presque instantanément, il va falloir qu'on y aille, Sev' et moi. Si on nous surprend dans les couloirs à cette heure, on va avoir des ennuis.

Rogue la suivit jusqu'à la porte et ils s'en allèrent.


	5. Chapter 5

Voici le chapitre 5, on espère qu'il vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à nous laisser des reviews, ça nous fait plaisir de connaître vos avis.

Merci aux personnes qui d'ailleurs prennent le temps de le faire!

Bonne lecture à tous, bisous :)

* * *

Chapter 5: Time-Turners and Patronuses

Harry!

Harry se retourna. Hermione décrocha les yeux d'un énorme livre intitulé _Les Retourneurs de temps : la vrai nature de l'un des plus anciens artéfacts du monde des sorciers _et riva son regard sur lui.

Harry, je viens de penser à quelque chose, s'exclama-t-elle, laissant le livre tomber sur la table avant de s'assoir. Viens là, regarde, j'étais en train de lire ce passage et….

Harry fit pivoter le livre vers lui et fixa les lettres minutieusement écrites sur la page :

« _Les Retourneurs de temps, bien qu'ils semblent inoffensifs, comptent parmi les plus dangereux objets magiques jamais crées. Ils ont, comme chacun sait, la capacité de remonter le temps, une heure par tour complet du petit sablier que nous appelons, de façon assez juste, retourneur de temps. Beaucoup de sorcières et de sorciers ont remontés le temps juste dans l'intention de modifier le passé à leur avantage, ou bien simplement pour s'amuser. Mais ces petites escapades peuvent s'avérer fatales, si, par exemple, la sorcière ou le sorcier venait à croiser leur moi passé ou futur et, suspectant de la magie noire, le tuait et ce, sans jamais en tirer de leçon. C'est ce qui a incité le ministère de la magie à interdire tout usage personnel des retourneurs de temps, et d'en réguler strictement l'utilisation. A ce jour, tous les Retourneurs de temps de Grande Bretagne se trouvent au département des mystères, au ministère de la magie, ou ils sont gardés sous sécurité moyenne. Toutefois, bien que ce soit beaucoup moins courant, des sorcières et des sorciers ont remonté le temps dans le seul but de sauver ceux qu'ils aiment, et se retrouvent à sauver non seulement la vie de leurs amis mais aussi la leur. Néanmoins, ceci n'est pas une preuve suffisante pour faire penser que le ministère de la magie va relâcher son emprise sur les Retourneurs de temps au Royaume Unis, du fait qu'ils feront probablement plus de mal que de bien si on les remettait en libre circulation._ »

Hermione, dit Harry une foit qu'il eut fini de lire. Si c'est encore pour dire que nous n'aurions pas dû revenir en arrière…

Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, ce que je voulais dire c'est… Tu ne te rappelles pas de ce qui s'est passé…et bien, tout à l'heure? Quand le professeur Lupin s'est transformé et que Pettigrow s'est enfuit ? Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé après?

Tu parles du moment où les détraqueurs sont arrivés, c'est ça ? Dit Harry, réfléchissant à voix haute.

Il se souvint du frisson glacé et du désespoir qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'ils avaient amorcé leur descente en piqué vers Sirius, Hermione et lui.

C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Elle pointa du doigt une phrase vers la fin de la page, qui disait :

« _Toutefois, bien que ce soit beaucoup moins courant, des sorcières et des sorciers ont remonté le temps dans le seul but de sauver ceux qu'ils aiment, et se retrouvent à sauver non seulement la vie de leurs amis mais aussi la leur. »_

Quelqu'un doit être intervenu et nous a sauvés des détraqueurs. Sinon, nous ne serions pas là en ce moment. Je n'ai pas vu qui c'était, j'ai dû m'évanouir, il y avait tellement de détraqueurs…

Quelqu'un leurs a lancé un patronus, dit Harry se concentrant pour se remémorer la scene. Qui que ce soit, il l'a fait et c'était un animal vraiment grand…une biche, je pense, ou un cerf…

Il son front se plissa tandis qu'il se concentrait et Hermione le regarda, choquée.

Mais qui est ce que c'était? S'écria-t-elle, les yeux brillant. Est-ce que tu as vu qui c'était?

Non,… enfin, pas vraiment.J'ai pensé que c'était quelqu'un, mais c'est _impossible_, peut etre que j'ai mal vu…

Qui crois-tu avoir vu?

Harry posa les yeux sur son visage, rougeotet serieux, et décida de dire la vérité, meme si elle devait le prendre pour un fou.

J'ai pensé,…et bien, il m'a semblé que c'était mon père, souffla-t-il.

Il regarda l'attente qui se lisait sur son visage se transformer en choque, puis en étonnement, puis quelque chose qui ressemblait tant à de la pitié qu'il regretta presque de lui avoir dit.

Mais, …enfin, je… Harry, ton père est _mort_, bredouilla-t-elle en le regardant d'un air étrange. Il l'était _à ce moment-là_, en tout cas…

Je sais.

Il la quitta des yeux et laissa son regard vagabonder dans toute la pièce sans vraiment la voir.

Peut-être ai-je tout imaginé. Mais je pensais l'avoir reconnu…. J'ai des photos de lui…

_A la maison, à notre époque, _finit-il en son for intérieur.

Hermione l'observait toujours de cette même façon étrange. Puis, d'un coup, elle se détourna et s'allongea sur l'un des grands lits à baldaquins, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Même si elle ne dit plus rien, Harry pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner dans son cerveau, derrière ses yeux marron, alors qu'elle s'efforçait de donner un sens à ce qui c'était passé durant ces dix…dix?... dernières heures. Avec un soupir, il se traina jusqu'au deuxième lit à baldaquins, se disant que, mis à part les nuit qu'il avait passé à l'infirmerie, c'était la première fois qu'il dormait à Poudlard sans être dans la même pièce que Ron.


	6. Chapter 6

Voici le chapitre 6, on vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et des reviews, ca fait plaisir :p !

* * *

Chapitre 6 Who are you

La nuit était froide…Trop froide. Harry avait déjà ressenti cela auparavant, et il savait ce que ça signifiait. Malgré tout, il resta au côté de Sirius. Hermione l'avait maintenant rattrapé, et quand ses yeux effrayés rencontrèrent ceux d'Harry, il put voir son visage pale s'y refléter, mais il voyait aussi les ombres.

Il tourna la tête brusquement et se retrouva face à près d'une centaine de détraqueurs, tous tournoyant au-dessus du petit groupe.

Harry avait froid, la morsure glacée s'immisçant jusque dans son cœur. Il essaya de penser à quelque chose de joyeux: _expecto patronum_, clama-t-il, levant sa baguette d'une main tremblante et la pointant vers les détraqueurs. _Exepecto Patronum, Expecto Patronum_.

Mais seuls quelques petits filaments argentés, que les détraqueurs dispersèrent rapidement ne laissant que les ténèbres et le désespoir derrière eux, apparurent. Aucun patronus éclatant ne jaillit du bout de sa baguette et tandis qu'il luttait pour rester conscient, les détraqueurs se rapprochaient de plus en plus...

_"Pas Harry, pas Harry, s'il vous plait pas Harry"_

_"__Ecarte toi__, __petite idiote__, __écarte toi__ maintenant"_

_"Pas Harry, s'il vous plait non, prenez moi, tuez-moi à sa place"_

_"C'est mon dernier avertissement"_

_"Pas Harry! S'il vous plait... ayez pitié... ayez pitié…"_

Puis une forme argentée jaillit de derrière les détraqueurs et galopa vers eux... Harry essaya de se concentrer dessus, sa vue se brouillait fortement… c'était une biche. Ou un cerf. Il n'aurait su le dire. Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait être sûr de la silhouette, à moitié illuminé par la lumière du patronus, à moitié caché dans l'ombre, qui tendait la main pour le faire jaillir.

_"Harry!"_

Harry ouvrit les yeux_. _Il fût d'abord certain qu'il était dans le dortoir des garçons de la tour Gryffondor, et que Ron se tenait debout juste à côté du lit…

Mais la personne à côté du lit n'était pas Ron, c'était Hermione, et s'était son visage blême (un peu flou car il ne portait pas ses lunettes), entouré d'une chevelure touffue, qui était penché sur lui.

-Harry, est-ce-que tout va bien?

-Bien sûr. Répondit Harry sombrement, bien que ce soit loin d'être le cas.

Il chercha à tâtons ses lunettes sur la table de chevet, les mit, et la pièce devint plus clair.

-Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas?

-Tu marmonnais dans ton sommeil, dit Hermione vivement en se levant. Tu avais l'air vraiment bizarre, tu sais, comme si tu étais possédé ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Oh euh, j'ai dû faire un cauchemar, dit Harry en haussant négligemment les épaules.

Derrière elle, il pouvait voir la salle sur demande exactement comme elle était la nuit précédente, à l'exception d'une nouvelle porte dans le mur derrière Hermione.

Hermione remarqua le regard d'Harry.

-C'est la porte de la salle de bain. Je l'ai demandé un peu plus tôt ce matin, et c'est juste, et bien... apparu…Tu ferais mieux de te lever, ajouta-t-elle. Il est déjà huit heures passée et si nous ne voulons pas rester dans ce pétrin, nous ferions mieux de nous y mettre maintenant.

_Ce pétrin?_ Se rappelant d'un coup les évènements déroutant de la veille, Harry bondit de son lit.

-Que s'est-il passé? Et où sont Rogue et mam… et Lily?

-Probablement en bas, à prendre leur petit déjeuné. Avec un peu de chance, ils ne nous auront pas abandonnés ou allés parler à Dumbledore, ils ont promis mais...

-Mais tu ne penses pas qu'on puisse leur faire confiance. Termina Harry pour elle. Je pense comme toi.

Hermione le regarda l'air clairement soulagée.

-Si seulement nous avions la cape d'invisibilité, dit soudainement Harry, nous pourrions sortir et jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours. Mais comme ça, on va avoir du mal à ne pas se faire remarquer.

-Où est-elle ?

Harry réfléchît

Dans la cabane hurlante, dit-il. Rogue l'a enlevée et jetée dans le coin.

Il se donna une claque sur le front.

-Et elle était juste là, j'aurais pu, juste la ramasser ou quelque chose, mais je n'ai rien fait.

Il s'affala dans un fauteuil, maudissant sa propre stupidité.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle se tenait devant lui, manifestement en pleine réflexion. Puis elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand une forme sombre apparu sur la table à côté d'Harry. Elle l'attrapa, la déplia et la secoua devant Harry qui resta bouche bée.

-Ce n'est pas aussi bien que la tienne, dit Hermione d'un ton critique, brandissant la cape et l'examinant. Il y a un petit rapiècement là, regarde.

-Nous n'avons jamais eu de soucis avec la mienne, n'est-ce pas? L'interpella-t-il en faisant passer la cape entre ses doigts. Elle n'était pas aussi légère, ni aussi argenté que sa propre cape, qui n'était même pas neuve (il l'avait héritée de son père). Il passa outre. Quels autres choix avaient-ils?

-Très bien, dit-il la prenant de ses mains et faisant mine de la jeter sur leurs têtes à tous les deux. Nous ferions bien d'aller jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours.

-Pas tous les deux! S'exclama Hermione, scandalisée, en reculant légèrement. L'un de nous ferait mieux de rester dans la salle pour la garder.

-Non, dit-elle lorsqu'elle vit Harry s'apprêtant à partir. Tu ferais mieux de rester ici. Parce que je suis une moldue de naissance, et si tu te fais voir, ça va donner lieu à beaucoup de questions délicates.

Harry fût confus un moment, avant de réaliser qu'il ressemblait toujours beaucoup à son père, surtout maintenant qu'ils avaient le même âge.

Il hocha la tête et Hermione partit, ouvrant la porte avec d'une main invisible avant de la refermer derrière elle.

A peine dix minutes s'étaient écoulées lorsqu'on toqua à la porte et une fille rousse, de son âge entra, observant toute la pièce avec attention en y entrant.

-Salut, dit Lily.

Elle rejoignit l'endroit où Harry était assis dans le fauteuil moelleux. Il se retourna vivement, ne l'ayant pas entendu entrer, et vit son visage, son regard se fixant sur ses yeux, d'un vert lumineux, en amande, qui s'élargirent lorsqu'elle rencontra les siens, parce qu'ils étaient tellement semblables aux siens. Elle recula en trébuchant, sa résolution disparue tandis qu'elle le fixait avec un mélange de choc et d'horreur.

-Qui…

Elle hoqueta, le souffle court, sachant qu'il savait ce qui s'était produit et déterminée à comprendre exactement ce qui se passait

…es-tu?

Harry la regarda complètement à court de mots. Elle fronça les sourcils

Ne me dit pas ce que tu as dit à Severus, je sais déjà tout ça. Dis-_moi_ qui tu es, qui tu es réellement?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 publié de notre traduction, on espère que l'histoire comme la trad vous plait, bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapter 7: The Right Place at the Wrong Time

Harry hésita. Il sentait le regard de Lily, de sa mère, s'ancrer au sien. C'était déconcertant d'avoir face à soi des yeux si semblables aux siens qu'il aurait pu être en train de se fixer lui-même.

_Oh, Li…Maman_, pensa Harry soudainement, douloureusement,_ j'ai désiré te rencontrer toute ma vie, mais pas comme ça. Jamais comme ça. _Les paroles prononcées par Hermione la veille, dans les toilettes de Mimi Géniarde, lui revinrent en mémoire.

_Peut-être que cela signifie que nous ne devions pas sauver Sirius et Buck mais plutôt retourner 20 ans en arrière pour changer un évènement pour un futur meilleur. Peut-être…_

Mais malgré toute son admiration pour elle, pour sa lucidité et pour sa logique, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait raison. Comment ce voyage impromptu dans le passé pouvait-il être autre chose qu'un interminable cauchemar ? Et pourtant, tout ça était terriblement et effroyablement réel. C'était toujours Poudlard, mais vingt ans plus tôt. Ils étaient bien au bon endroit, simplement ils n'étaient pas à la bonne époque. Et n'avaient pas la moindre idée du pourquoi de la chose.

Pendant tout ce temps, il n'avait pas prononcé un mot et ce fut un douloureux retour à la réalité lorsque Lily, qui attendait impatiemment une réponse, se répéta d'une voix forte, sans jamais détourner son regard intense et interrogateur.

-Qui est tu ?

Harry sursauta, et se secoua mentalement pour s'éclaircir les idées. S'éforçant de réfléchir, il répondit.

-Que veux tu savoir?

-Ton nom pour commencer, dit Lily sèchement.

Harry déglutit. _Sa propre mère ne connaissait pas son nom. _

-Je… Je ne peux pas te le dire.

Lily plissa les yeux.

-Pourquoi pas? Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec moi, dans le futur? Non! S'écria-t-elle.

Harry détourna le regard.

-Regarde-moi! Tes yeux…ils sont comme les miens…exactement comme les miens! Et ne t'avises pas de me dire que c'est une coïncidence, je ne te croirais pas.

Les mains sur les hanches, elle foudroya Harry du regard.

-D'où venez-vous tous les deux?

-Ecoute, dit Harry, désespéré, tandis que Lily le fixait toujours, ses yeux lançant des éclairs (un instant il se demanda brièvement si c'était à ça qu'il ressemblait lors ce qu'il était en colère), tu _ne dois pas savoir _quoique ce soit à propos de ton moi futur. C'est tout simplement… mal.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, luisant de transpiration, pour les écarter de ses yeux, et en profita pour remonter ses lunettes sur son nez.

Lily hoqueta.

-Cette cicatrice, c'est encore autre chose! Comme te l'ais tu faite? Ce genre de cicatrices, ce n'est pas anodin.

-Un… Un accident, improvisa Harry, effaré.

Il jeta un coup d'œil désespéré autour de lui cherchant un moyen de changer de sujet et de la distraire.

-Ecoute, Lily. Je te l'ai dit, on ne peut rien te dire à propos de nous, mis à part le fait que nous venons du futur et que nous avons besoin de votre aide pour rentrer chez nous. Mais nous sommes ici pour une raison et…et bien, Hermione pense que tant que nous n'aurons pas fait ce pour quoi nous sommes là, nous ne pourrons pas rentrer. Parce que les retourneurs de temps n'envoient jamais quelqu'un à un moment particulier sans raison. Dit-il, citant Hermione sans s'en rendre compte.

La bouche de Lily forma un « O » de surprise silencieuse. Tout d'un coup, Harry s'en voulu d'avoir été si brusque. Il n'y avait rien à faire, si il lui disait ne serait-ce que son nom complet, le futur de Lily serait mis en péril.

-D'accord. Dit doucement Lily.

Elle avait abandonné son agressivité et regardait maintenant Harry, déterminée.

-Que veux-tu que nous fassions, Harry?

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom.

Harry réfléchît un instant.

-Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de retourner à notre époque. Toi et Rogue, commencez à chercher un moyen de réparer le retourneur de temps.

-Ok.

Elle se retourna pour partir puis s'arrêta.

-Harry?

Harry se figea.

-Oui?

-Je peux te poser juste une question? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix presque timide.

Harry se souvint de ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit, deux ans plus tôt, lors ce qu'il avait posé cette question.

_De toute évidence, tu viens de le faire. Mais tu peux me poser encore une question._

Harry réprima un ricanement puis, sur ses gardes, il répondit.

-Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec moi?

-En quelque sorte, puis elle ajouta d'une traite, pourquoi est-ce que tu appelles Severus « Rogue »

Après une seconde d'hésitation, Harry répondit.

-Parce que, je le connais dans le futur.

Lily marqua une pause puis, s'en alla, pensive.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous, voici donc le chapitre 8 en ligne. On vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews. Les reproches constructifs sont les bienvenus, cependant le manque de respect pour notre travail, car rappelons le, nous ne sommes pas des professionnelles, est très limite. Il se peut qu'il y ait des fautes qui nous échappe! C'est pourquoi avec mon amie, nous pensons qu'il y a une manière pour dire les choses, d'autres parts, je m'excuse pour le chapitre 7 qui n'avait pas de tiret aux dialogues, j'ai eu un bug informatique, mais j'ai remplacé le chapitre et vérifiée aux mieux les fautes ;) voila voila, sur ce, enjoy the reading :)

* * *

Chapter 8: Lily's Legacy

On toqua à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore.

-Entrez, dit Dumbledore.

Il semblait fatigué. Une seconde après, Severus Rogue entra à grand pas, sa longue robe noire flottant derrière lui. De fait, près de vingt ans avaient passés depuis les évènements dans la salle sur demande et, d'ici quelques jours, Hermione donnerait ses trois tours de sablier au retourneur de temps.

-Vous m'avez appelé?

-Oui, répondit Dumbledore.

II désigna la chaise vide en face de son bureau.

-Asseyez-vous Severus, il y a plusieurs choses dont je voudrais discuter avec vous.

Rogue s'assit.

-Tout d'abord, dit Dumbledore, je suppose que vous vous rappelez quand je vous ai expliqué la connexion entre Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort?

Rogue opina, avec raideur.

-Vous vous rappelez aussi quand je vous ai dit que l'amour est la magie la plus puissante qui soit? Par exemple, elle fût utilisé pour sauver la vie d'Harry à Godric's Hollow, il y a treize ans, quand Lily Potter…

Rogue fît une sorte de mouvement convulsif mais Dumbledore l'ignora.

-… se sacrifia pour protéger son fils?

Rogue retroussa les lèvres.

-Oui.

-Et vous vous rappelez de notre discussion, il y a onze ans, quand vous avez promis de protéger le fils de Lily?

Rogue opina de nouveau, s'impatientant.

-Ou voulez-vous en venir Dumbledore?

-A la possibilité qu'il puisse y avoir une connexion, si réprimée et faible soit-elle, entre vous et Harry.

Rogue le fixa.

_-Lui_?, Potter et moi? Dumbledore, je ne vois pas…

J'ai peut-être tort, bien sûr, dit Dumbledore calmement, ignorant le bafouillage de Rogue. Mais mon hypothèse est que, si Lord Voldemort venait à renforcer la connexion entre lui et Harry, alors il se pourrait qu'il essaye de le posséder, ou de l'attaquer d'une façon telle qu'il serait pratiquement incapable de se défendre. Bien que le lien ne soit pas assez fort pour que cela soit possible pour l'instant, je vous demanderais d'essayer et de réveiller le lien endormi qui existe entre Harry et vous.

Rogue se figea, puis regarda Dumbledore droit dans les yeux, le noir dans le bleu.

-Qu'est qu'il vous faire croire qu'un tel lien existe? Le garçon est comme son père sous toutes les facettes. Il me déteste.

-Ne m'avez-vous pas écouté Severus? Harry porte en lui un talisman, la marque de l'amour de sa mère. Vous, qui aimé Lily Potter depuis plusieurs années,… de fait, vous m'avez demandé de la protéger…, nourrissez un amour inflexible à l'intérieur de vous. Lily vit en vous deux. Comme un lien d'amour, plus puissant que toutes autres magies connues. Si bien qu'il est tout à fait logique de dire que vous et Harry avez une connexion qui vous lie, un lui bien plus puissant, et de loin, que celui de Lord Voldemort, qui fût créé en recourant à la mort.

Dumbledore marqua une pause. Rogue était silencieux.

-Donc, expliquez-moi Dumbledore! Comment ce …lien avec Potter peut-il être réveillé?

Dumbledore sourit.

-Mais vous le savez déjà Severus, Réfléchissez!

-Rogue ne répondit pas. Puis il murmura, soudainement livide,

-Vous n'êtes pas en train de dire… vous ne suggérez tout de même pas…

-Que puisqu'Harry ne vous aime pas (un sentiment que vous lui retournez de tout coeur, j'en suis sûr) pourtant vous aimez Lily Potter, l'initiatrice de cette triple connexion, il est facilement compréhensible que vous et Harry l'étouffiez par un sentiment de haine mutuelle.

Dumbledore se tut un moment, puis reprît doucement.

-Je pense que ce qu'il vous reste à faire est assez évident.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'aurais à gagner d'un lien avec Harry Potter? cracha Rogue.

Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil à un vieux pendule à balancier sur une étagère

-Je pense que nous avons assez parlé. Avant que vous ne partiez, je peux bien en dire un peu plus. Une fois que le lien sera rouvert, vous et Harry partagerez deux choses : La première est une connexion entre vos deux esprits: un lien d'empathie. La deuxième, est liée à la première… Dumbledore s'arrêta…La deuxième je pense, se révélera à vous en temps voulu.

Il se leva de son siège et Rogue prit cela comme le signe qu'il était temps de partir.

L'entretien était terminé. Pour l'instant.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour, voici le chapitre 9 de notre traduction fiction, en espérant qu'il vous plaise! Revieeeews! :)

* * *

Chapter 9: Draco DormiensNunquamTitillandus

-Je ne peux pas le croire!

Harry leva les yeux du livre qu'il était en train de lire. Hermione, ses cheveux plus broussailleux que jamais alors qu'elle scrutait un livre épais de la bibliothèque, leva les yeux vers lui.

-Croire quoi?

-Ils étaient à la bibliothèque et faisaient des recherches sur les Retourneurs de temps.

-Qu'il n'y ait rien, rien du tout, dans toute cette bibliothèque à propos de voyage dans le temps! Je suis sure den'avoir rien manqué, il n'y a juste rien ici!

-Peut-être que Dumbledore les a pris spécialement... pour... quelque chose? Suggéra Harry.

-Mais à quoi cela servirait-il? Ce ne sont pas des objets de magie noir, comme... comme d'autre chose qu'il aurait pu bannir.

-Peut être qu'ils sont dans la section interdite, dit Harry. Et rappelles toi, on ne pourra pas s'y rendre de la même manière que la dernière fois.

-La dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu besoin d'un livre se trouvant dans la section interdite de la Bibliothèque de Poudlard, ils avaient réussi à obtenir une note signée (qui était le seul moyen d'obtenir un livre sans transgresser les règles) d'un professeur, pour qui Hermione avait un faible... bien certain: Gilderoy Lockhart.

Hermione tourna légèrement au rose.

-Je sais ça. Mais personne à part Rogue et Lily, savent que nous sommes ici. En fait, tout ce que nous avons à faire,c'est d'y entrer en douce la nuit et d'être très prudent. Et…

-Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu? Tu _veux_ enfreindre les règles?

-Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes, l'admonesta sévèrement Hermione. En outre, c'est pour le plus grand bien, si ça marche, avec un peu de chance,on pourra repartir,dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Bien que cela ressemble à quelque chose que Grindelwald a écrit: "pour le plus grand bien"

-Qui?

Harry était sur d'avoir entendu ce nom auparavant, mais ne pouvait se rappeler où.

-Peu importe, dit Hermione d'un ton impatient, l'air de dire« tu ne _lis_ donc jamais? ». La dernière fois que tu y es allé, tu as failli te faire prendre _et_tu t'es laissé distraire, alors je pense…

-C'était il y a deux ans, dit Harry sur un ton d'indignation. Et je ne suis pas désolé d'avoir été distrait.

-Après tout, se rappela-t-il, il avait involontairement découvert le miroir du Riséd.

-La n'est pas la question. J'irai. Nous devons faire vite, autrement le semestre sera terminer. Il s'arrête dans quelques semaines, tu te souviens? Nous ne pouvons pas compter beaucoup sur Rogue et Lily parce qu'ils vont rentrer chez eux d'ici peu et alors, ou serons-nous?

Elle avait l'air quelque peu mélancolique tandis qu'elle débarrassait la table

-Vient, sortons d'ici et retournons à la salle sur demande.

-Mot de passe? Marmonna la gargouille à l'extérieur de l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.

-Euh.. Dit Lily. Elle regarda Rogue en quête d'aide. Il la regarda perplexe.

-On va devoir deviner... Albus Dumbledore… Hum... euh... que ferait Dumbledore?

Lily haussa les épaules. Ils pensaient connaître Dumbledore, mais maintenant qu'ils essayaient de s'introduire dans son bureau, ce n'était pas la même chose.

-Balais volant.

Elle rit légèrement à la pensée de Dumbledore sur un balais, sa longue barbe blanche voguant derrière lui (ou peut être coincé dans sa ceinture de façon digne?)

-Poudlard. Dragons?

Elle essaya de penser aux choses que la Grosse Dame utilisait en mot de passe pour la salle commune des Gryffondors.

-ExpectoPatronum. Arh..., Mandragore, Quidditch,Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, Bière au beurre…

Elle s'arrêta et Rogue reprit là où elle s'était arrêtée.

-Suçacides, sucettes parfumées au sang…

Puis il eut une idée.

-Lily, quelle est la devise de Poudlard?

Elle eut l'air surprise et un peu vexée, mais dit, en regardant la gargouille:

_-'Draco dormiensnunquamtitillandus. _

A leur grande surprise, la statue pivota pour dévoiler un escalier circulaire, s'entortillant à l'infini.

-Allons-y.

Ils montèrent l'escalier, qui les mena de plus en plus haut. Puis ils furent arrivés, au point de non retour, devant la porte du bureau. Ni Lily ni Rogue n'avait encore jamais vu le bureau de Dumbledore.

Rogue sembla lire dans les pensées de Lily.

-On peut toujours faire machine arrière si tu veux.

-Je sais, je sais.

Aucun de ne bougea. Puis, Lily tendit le bras et frappa à la porte.

-Entrez, clama alors la voix de Dumbledore.

Rogue ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent.

La porte se referma derrière eux avec un petit cliquetis.

Dumbledore était assis à son bureau. Un énorme oiseau rouge et or perché dans une cage près de lui. Il leva les yeux quand ils entrèrent et sourit.

-Monsieur Rogue, c'est cela? Et Mlle Evans? Bien je ne vous attendais pas. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Il fit tournoyer sa baguette et une deuxième chaise apparut près de la première en face de son bureau.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

Rogue regarda Lily, qui lui rendit son regard, le suppliant silencieusement de parler. Il secoua la tête très lentement.

-C'était ton idée.

Lily reporta son intention sur Dumbledore. Comme elle regardait dans ses yeux d'un bleu lumineux, elle eut l'impression qu'il savait exactement ce pour quoi ils étaient là.

-Nous…nous venons vous voir, Professeur Dumbledore,parce que quelque chose de très étrange nous est arrivé il y a quelques -vous…

-Quand exactement?

-Hum... Le six, plus tôt dans le mois, c'était après le diner, je crois et…

Elle jeta un regard à Rogue pour qu'il lui vienne en aide. Il finit la phrase pour elle.

-…Et j'étais, et bien, dans les toilettes hors service du second étage, quand j'ai entendu deux voix, une fille et un garçon, qui parlaient de retourneurs de temps, de dysfonctionnement et de retour dans le temps. La fille a aussi dit: "Le chute de Tu-sais-qui", donc j'étais très curieux. Alors je les ai confrontés quand ils sont sortis.

Rogue leva un regard suppliant vers Dumbledore.

-Professeur, je sais qu'ils m'ont fait jurer de ne rien dire, mais ils viennent du futur! D'un Poudlard de dans vingt ans! Harry, le garçon, dit qu'ils ont utilisé un retourneur de temps défectueux et que maintenant ils sont coincés ici, et…Lily et moi on se demandait si vous pouviez nous aider.

Dumbledore se pencha en arrière et posa sur eux un regard scrutateur.

-Un retourneur de temps? en êtes sur?

Rogue hocha la tête.

-Et vous ne vous êtes pas dit, que peut être, ils s'étaient moqués de vous?

Rogue hésita.

-Non, ils avaient très sûr d'eux, et très… (Il rougit) "Et très désireux de ne pas être vu".

-Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'ils faisaient avec un retourneur de temps, qui plus est, un qui ne fonctionne pas? L'utilisation des retourneurs de temps est régulée par le ministère de la magie.

-Non, dit Lily.

-Plus ou moins, dit Rogue au même moment.

Dumbledore et Lily, se tournèrent vers lui.

-Hermione, l'autre personne, a dit quelque chose à ce propos aux /dans les toilettes, quand ils ne savaient pas que je les écoutais. Je pense qu'elle disait qu'ils étaient retournés dans le temps pour sauver quelqu'un, ou _quelque chose_ et que, à la place ils se sont retrouvés ici.

Il regarda Dumbledore d'un regard contrit.

-Je sais que ça n'aide pas beaucoup.

Dumbledore soupira.

-où sont-ils tous les deux? Vous le savez?

-Ils doivent être dans la salle sur demande. Cette salle secrète du septième étage qui devient et vous donne tous ce dont vous avez besoin du moment que vous le lui demandez. Je leur ai montré comment y accéder et ils y ont passés leurs nuits, mais pendant les vacances, ils n'auront nul part ou aller, et nous avons besoin de votre aide pour les renvoyer chez eux.

-Donc, ils ne savent pas que vous êtes ici.

-Ce n'était pas une question.

Lily déglutit.

-Et bien... non. Mais vous devez nous aider.

-Est ce qu'ils ont dit autre chose? Est ce qu'ils vous ont reconnu ou on réagit de façon étrange à la mention de vos noms? Les voyages dans le temps sont très dangereux, parce que les gens peuvent se retrouver à altérer le futur.

-N... Oui. Harry m'a regardé assez étrangement quand j'ai présenté Lily, dit Rogue. Et avant, quand j'ai dis mon nom, ils ont tous les deux eu l'air très choqués.

-Et il a aussi dit qu'il connaissait Severus dans le futur, ajouta Lily.

Dumbledore soupira encore, mais cette fois ci il se leva: "Montrez-moi la salle sur demande. J'ai besoin de parler à vos Harry et Hermione.

Lily regarda Rogue pétrifiée. Il était impossible de dire quelle serait la réaction d'Harry et d'Hermione quand ils découvriraient que Rogue et Lily avaient rompu leur promesse et parlé à Dumbledore. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, alors tous trois quittèrent le bureau et prirent la direction du septième étage.


	10. Chapter 10

Voici le chapitre 10, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture et revieeeews please :)

* * *

Chapitre 10 : A curious story

Harry et Hermione etaient en train de discuter dans la salle sur demande lorsque Rogue, Lily et Dumbledore entrèrent. Harry leurs jeta à peine un coup d'œil, s'attendant à ne voir que Lily et Rogue mais un regard à la personne se tenant derrière eux, le détrompa.

Il se redressa d'un bond :

-Vous aviez juré de rien dire, dit-il à Rogue d'un ton argneux.

Hermione, elle aussi, hoqueta de surprise quand elle aperçut Dumbledore qui refermait la porte derrière eux.

-Bonjour, dit Dumbledore d'un ton sévère en faisant face à Harry et Hermione. M Rogue et Mlle Evans viennent juste de me rapporter une histoire assez curieuse.

Il fit une pause, observant Harry qui jetait un regard meurtrier vers Rogue et Lily.

-Pourquoi vous ne vous assiériez pas tous pour que nous puissions tirer tout cela au clair ?

La voix sereine qu'Harry connaissait si bien fit remonter un souvenir à la surface. Il se rassît, toujours en colère mais se sentant soudain nostalgique. Dans un monde ou presque personne ne le connaissait, il y avait enfin une voix familière.

-Vous me connaissez, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Dumbledore à Harry tandis que Rogue et Lily s'essayaient, sans regarder ni Harry, ni Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête :

-Qui êtes vous exactement ?

Harry s'affaissa dans sa chaise. Il était épuisé :

-Personne.

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils, mais regarda Harry droit dans les yeux.

-Vous allez me dire qui vous êtes tous les deux, sinon je ne vous aiderai pas.

Pourquoi est ce que tout le monde leur faisait du chantage ? Harry ouvrit la bouche mais ce fut Hermione qui répondit :

-Je suis Hermione Granger, professeur et voici Harry… Potter, dit-elle.

Il était clair qu'elle sentait que Dumbledore essayait de les aider, peut importe ce que Rogue et Lily avaient fait. Lily retient sa respiration. Rogue, lui, semblait mortifié et l'air de dire : Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ?

Harry les ignora et décida de pas y aller par quatre chemins.

-Est-ce que vous allez nous renvoyer chez nous ?

-Pas tout de suite Mr Potter, d'abord je dois savoir ce que vous faîtes avec un retourneur de temps défectueux. Puis-je le voir ?

Hermione passa la main dans l'encolure de son haut, en tira l'objet et le tendit à Dumbledore qui l'examina minutieusement :

-Ou avez-vous eu ça ?

-Par un professeur pour que je puisse assister à tous mes cours, répondit Hermione tandis que Harry laissait échapper un bruit de gorge :

-Je ne l'ai pas volé, nous l'utilisions avec la permission de remonter le temps pour sauver une personne de son… jugement.

Et empêcher un hypogriffe innoncent d'être assassiné, ajouta mentalement Harry.

-Qui vous a donné la permission ?

Harry intervint, imaginant la tête que Dumbledore allait faire :

-C'est vous professeur.

Dumbledore sembla abasourdit pendant un instant. Puis il hocha la tête.

-Merci.

Il se tourna vers Rogue et Lily.

-Je vais devoir vous demander d'attendre dehors pendant que je parlerai avec Mr Potter et Mlle Granger en privé.

Rogue et Lily furent légèrement pris de court mais s'en allèrent.

-Dîtes moi deux choses : d'abord Mr Potter, pourquoi avez regardé Mr Rogue étrangement lorsqu'il vous a présenté à Mlle Evans. Ensuite pourquoi avez-vous dit à Mlle Evans que vous connaissiez Mr Rogue dans le futur quand vous savez que c'est une information potentiellement dangereuse ?

-Parce que c'est ma mère. Et par un coup du sort, on ne s'est jamais vraiment rencontré. Et à ce moment la, je lui ai dit pour la faire taire, peut être que je n'aurais pas du , mais elle posait trop de questions.

Dumbledore acquiesça.

-Mais vous ne saviez pas ce que cela impliquait ? Maintenant il va passer le reste de sa vie à se demander qui vous êtes vraiment et d'où vous venez. Il se peut que Mlle Evans ait déjà fait les rapprochements qui s'imposent et compris qui vous êtes. Ce n'est pas impossible de vous renvoyer chez vous mais je ne peux pas le faire dans l'immédiat. Comme on l'a souvent remarqué, le meilleur endroit pour se cacher c'est-à-dire découvert. Avec votre accord, je vais vous inscrire tous les deux à Poudlard, jusqu'à ce que je vous fournisse un retourneur de temps en état de marche.

-Nous… allons… aller… en cours ici ? répéta Harry

-Au minimum jusqu'à la fin du semestre, c'est-à-dire, à peut près trois semaines. Il faut que vous me disiez en quelle année vous étiez et dans quelle maison.

-Troisième année, répondit Hermione du tac au tac.

-Et nous sommes tous les deux de Gryffondor . Est-ce que vous allez nous installer dans les dortoirs ? demanda Harry.

-Oui mais pour éviter toute suspicion, vous devrez passer par le choixpeau. Ce n'est que justice.

-Pour quoi faire, demande Harry sur ses gardes.

-Mr Potter, il se trouve que je suis le directeur de l'école, pas vous !

Harry se renfrogna. Parfois, Dumbledore pouvait être vraiment insupportable.


End file.
